Battoys
by Cat T Grout or catamongthebats
Summary: A little bit of fun between Babs and Dick. (mild sexual content)


**BATTOYS.**

Barbara Gordon was trying desperately hard to pay attention to the deep baritone voice of Batman asking her a very complex question. She was trying … and failing dismally. Her mind was telling her to ignore the half naked vigilante strutting around her apartment but her heart was begging her to give him her full attention.

Nightwing had been competing with Batman to get her attention for the last hour. He'd moaned about his injuries – which consisted of a small bruise and a paper cut, he'd given her his most adorable grin, he'd even stood on his head for a full ten minutes. But Barbara wasn't having any of it; she was in full Oracle mode and would not be disturbed.

So Nightwing did what any self- respecting vigilante whose girlfriend was too busy to play, would do … he began a strip tease.

Barbara did a valiant job of ignoring him, for at least five minutes. Then her eyes betrayed her and stole a glance. He was flexing his muscles in various poses as though he was part of a Mr. Universe competition – and he had the body to win.

Every muscle was perfectly formed, perfectly proportioned and he knew it. He jiggled his pectorals at her and she had to bite her lip to smother the girlish giggle that tried to escape. She sent him her most serious look – the one she had used on him often when he was just a boy and she was his babysitter. But Nightwing just flicked off his mask, whirled it around his finger and flung it at her. She caught it deftly, growled and threw it back. Dick grinned at her and now she could clearly see his smoky blue eyes gleaming at her, she knew that look and it made her flush with warmth. He had used it on her often, when he was teenager and she was his lover, and she knew the only way to free herself was to give him what he wanted.

Barbara pried her eyes away from him and was relieved to find that the smart part of her brain had been paying attention to Batman while the not so smart side was occupied with the Dark Knights cavorting son. Dick frowned when he saw that she was once again Oracle, but the flush on her pale cheeks that presently matched the reddish hue of her hair gave him hope. 

He latched his thumb into the band of his Kevlar pants and slowly began dragging them over his hips. Her eyes remained glued to her computer screen but her voice had lowered and her words were becoming muddled.

Dick swivelled his hips, giving her a few view of his well-formed buttocks. 

Barbara swallowed hard, her nerves were tingling and her voice had taken on a breathy air. And worse still, Batman had noticed.

"Is something wrong Barbara? " He asked quietly.

Barbara wet her lips, "I'm just having a small technical problem" she lied swiftly, sending daggers at Dick, "Nothing a good pounding won't fix." She had meant the comment as a threat but Dick took it an entirely different way. His eyes gleamed and her removed his pants in one swift motion.

Barbara glared at him, forbidding her eyes to wander. But they ignored her, skimming over his wonderful body and making their way downward. Her eyes bulged when they came to his usually hidden area and she burst into peals of laughter.

Dick grinned, glancing himself to the little surprise he had bought for her. A simple black G string with the Batman insignia emblazed across the front.

Barbara's laughter turned to a moan of horror when she realized that Batman was still on the line – a very silent Batman. 

"Batman are you still there?" She gasped, hoping he hadn't thought she was laughing at him.

"I'm here" came the short reply.

Barbara covered her face, horrified at the disagreeing tone in his voice.

"I'm really sorry Batman – I wasn't laughing at you, it's a bit chaotic here at the moment." 

"If something's come up Barbara … " Batman continued.

Her eyes once again took in the bat insignia, which was growing larger by the second. She flushed, _something had definitely gone up!_

"Ahh, you could say that" she replied.

Dick sent her his most adorable smile, the one he reserved only for her and it was then she realised that he was hiding something behind his back. His face bore the same devilish look it had when he stolen some of Alfred's chocolate cake at one of Bruce's society dinners. Barbara narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Dick blew her a kiss.

She turned her attention back to Batman, " There's a small problem here that's going to require further investigating." She told him, _long and through investigating_!

"I'll get back to you with that data when I'm done." A small tinkling sound coming from the naked hero roused her curiosity and against her better judgement she granted him another glance. Dick stood in all his splendour before her, a satisfied smile on his handsome countenance – and hanging innocently from one long, slim finger was a pair of Batcuffs. He raised an eyebrow invitingly at her and waved them before her crimson face. 

Barbara cut the communication with Batman instantly and gave Dick her full attention. "You are going down Dick Grayson!" She growled.

Dick's eyes sparkled, "I'd go down on you any day baby!"

Barbara groaned, but his words had the desired effect, she regarded the cuffs with glowing emerald eyes.

"Do you have the keys for them this time?" She asked sweetly, the distant memory of her trying to pick the lock before her father reached her bedroom flashing before her. Dick had hidden himself under her bed and was whispering words that had made her job all the more difficult – words that she had never expected to hear from a seventeen-year-old boy.

Dick grinned at the memory, "Yep – but you're going to have to find them." 

He made his way over to her desk and leaning over it he caught her mouth with his, kissing her passionately, "You're dad's not planning a surprise visit is he?"

Barbara giggled and reaching into a nearby draw she pulled out a pair of police issue handcuffs, " No, but just in case – I'm not going to be the only one that has to pick a lock this time!"

Dick smiled, "You're the boss."

"Ah – I like being the boss!" she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her from her wheelchair. "Do they make that underwear for women?"

Dick laughed as he carried her to the bedroom, "I'll have Alfred whip you up a pair!" 

"Ohhh – Whipping!" She exclaimed.

"One thing at a time Babs!"


End file.
